La feria de los Malditos
The Big Whoop Amusement Park, also known as The Carnival of the Damned, is the insidious funfair built by LeChuck on Monkey Island as a recruitment program for his Army of the Undead. The Carnival appears in Monkey Island 2: LeChuck's Revenge and The Curse of Monkey Island. It is most likely built sometime between the first and second games and demolished (as told by Murray) by the fourth game. One of the lasting impacts of the carnival was to convince the Monkey Island Cannibals to leave the island. Posible aparición en Monkey Island 2 In the end of Monkey Island 2: LeChuck's Revenge, Guybrush and LeChuck battle in some mysterious tunnels, and when they emerge, they are young boys and LeChuck appears to be Guybrush's brother Chuckie, with the two rejoining their parents in an amusement park that bears some similarities to the islands Guybrush has recently visited. Elsewhere, Elaine suspects that Guybrush is under a spell of LeChuck's. The Curse of Monkey Island opens with Guybrush adrift at sea on a bumper car, hinting that he may have escaped the amusement park and LeChuck's trap. Aparición en The Curse of Monkey Island Guybrush finds several children's attractions at the Carnival, including a weight- and age-guessing game run by Dinghy Dog™, a pie-shooting demonstration, and a snow-cone stand. LeChuck has him trapped in child form, limiting him from journeying further into the park. The rides and attractions at the park are run on a combined power source of Big Whoop and Monkey Island's greatest natural resources, monkeys (called 'Dynamo-Monkelectric' power). Monkeys can be seen moving in the shadows, but Guybrush never meets them. He plans to free them after defeating LeChuck, but it is not shown whether he follows through on this. La montaña rusa de la muerte The Rollercoaster of Death is one of the primary attractions at the carnival and also the setting for the game's climax. A nefarious ride which was rigged to the Giant Monkey Head would cause victims/customers to take a dive down into a pool of molten lava that instantly turns them into undead skeletons. During the battle between LeChuck and Guybrush on board the ride Elaine manages to escape and re-route the tracks so that Guybrush won't fall into the lava. The Rollercoaster features several notable scenes from the game's history which include: # Guybrush's first visit to Monkey Island, featuring Herman Toothrot, his hanged friend and the Three-Headed Monkey. # Captain Marley's voyage to Monkey Island, featuring Marley with his crew (Rum Rogers, Rapp Scallion and Young Lindy). # Guybrush and Wally's entrapment by LeChuck during the second game. (Wally in this scene is not a puppet but actually an imprisoned Wally; as with the monkeys, Guybrush plans to free him but it is not seen whether he does.) # An unknown scene of an abominable Snow Ape. Empledos notables * Dinghy Dog™ * Monty Meringue™ * Wharf Rat™ Appearances *''Monkey Island 2: LeChuck's Revenge'' and Special Edition (Uncertain) *''The Curse of Monkey Island'' (First identified as The Carnival of the Damned) Categoría:Lugares de Monkey Island Categoría:En Desarrollo